


Shared Warmth (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking him will be embarrassing for us both, but I can't let him do this. No doubt, I'm some blond woman in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Warmth (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shared Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> This is a really sweet first-time Quest fic, and it's the fourth of five charity auction podfics for Luzula. :D

Title: Shared Warmth  
Author: luzula  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: due South  
Pairing: Fraser/Kowalski  
Rating: adult  
Word count: 2183

Summary: Waking him will be embarrassing for us both, but I can't let him do this. No doubt, I'm some blond woman in his dreams.

Reader's Notes: This is a really sweet first-time Quest fic, and it's the fourth of five charity auction podfics for Luzula. :D

[Shared Warmth: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16423)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_shared-warmth.mp3) (16:28, 15.2MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/luzula_shared-warmth.m4b) (16:28, 15.3MB)


End file.
